The present invention pertains to cooking appliances and, more particularly, to a cooking appliance for use in the home wherein an automatic stirring function is provided. The invention finds suitable application in electrical counter-top fryers, skillets, small ovens and other small cooking vessels wherein the foods being cooked require intermittent or continuous stirring.
In recent years, a wide variety of counter-top cooking appliances have been developed to facilitate the cooking of foods in the home. While such appliances have resulted in greatly enhancing the ease and convenience of home cooking, they have not adequately addressed the problems encountered when foods are cooked that require stirring or mixing during the cooking process. As a result, when such foods are being prepared the person attending the appliance must remain at or near the cooking station to perform this function manually.